Feliz Navidad
by Renata Holloway
Summary: E se Ana-Lucia não tivesse morrido e o curso dos acontecimentos fosse alterado? Ainda perdidos na ilha misteriosa, logrados pela única equipe de resgate que veio salvá-los e perseguidos por uma criatura invisível...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

Categoria: Romance/Drama.

Censura: T.

Shipper: Sana.

Spoilers: 3 e 5 temporadas.

Sinopse: E se Ana-Lucia não tivesse morrido e o curso dos acontecimentos fosse alterado? Ainda perdidos na ilha misteriosa, logrados pela única equipe de resgate que veio salvá-los e perseguidos por um inimigo invisível, Sawyer e Ana precisam deixar suas diferenças de lado em prol da sobrevivência.

Feliz Navidad

"Eu digo o que vamos fazer! Vamos para a Orquídea", disse Sawyer com toda a propriedade pousando o rifle nos ombros. E desde quando ele se tornara o líder naquela expedição maluca? Poderia haver situação mais estranha? Por várias vezes durante aqueles loucos momentos em que o céu escurecia e a floresta ao redor girava causando náuseas, dores de cabeça e sangramentos no nariz, Ana-Lucia acreditou estar morta e que aquela ilha era uma espécie de purgatório onde teria de pagar um a um por todos os seus pecados até que não restasse mais nenhuma sanidade nela.

Charlotte, membro da suposta equipe de resgate que tinha vindo para salvá-los, mas que não fora capaz de resgatar a si mesma tinha acabado de se erguer do chão com a ajuda de seu mais fiel companheiro, Daniel Faraday, o cientista louco. Minutos antes ela estivera desmaiada e com o rosto ensangüentado devido ao sangue que jorrava sem parar de suas narinas. Juliet estivera debruçada em cima dela, tentando entender com a ajuda de Faraday o que estava acontecendo.

Ana-Lucia se mantivera à distância segurando seu precioso pacote nos braços. O bebê Aaron. Ela não sabia se o que estava acontecendo com Charlotte era contagioso, por isso se mantinha à distância para proteger o bebê. Quando Kate pedira a ela que cuidasse do bebê um pouco, provavelmente porque não possuía outra opção enquanto ia com Sayid atrás de Jack, Ana nunca imaginou que o garoto fosse se tornar responsabilidade sua. Mas Claire tinha desaparecido, Jack, Kate e todos os outros agora estavam mortos devido à explosão do cargueiro que os levaria de volta à civilização.

Ana, porém, não teve tempo de chorar por eles. Ela, assim como todos os outros sobreviventes agora precisava se preocupar em sobreviver. O acampamento na praia fora atacado pelos nativos e eles tiveram que fugir às pressas. Ela sempre cuidando do bebê, mesmo em meio aos clarões que os transportavam inacreditavelmente de um cenário a outro e deixavam suas mentes confusas. Mas ela estava tão cansada daquilo tudo. Só queria parar, sentar e respirar um pouco. Aquela ideia de ir para um lugar com um nome tão peculiar que não lhe dizia coisa alguma, e principalmente estar sob o comando de Sawyer deixou-a extremamente irritada. Sem perceber, ela explodiu.

- Do que você está falando, cowboy?- Ana gritou segurando Aaron junto ao peito. No começo, ele chorava muito, provavelmente sentindo falta do aconchego e do leite da mãe, mas com o tempo ele foi se habituando à Ana e ela a ele. Ana só largava o bebê quando precisava atender às suas necessidades pessoais e ainda assim não mais do que cinco minutos. – Que história é essa de Orquídea? Que droga de lugar é esse?

Sawyer balançou a cabeça, assim como ela, ele sentia-se cansado e irritado. Rebelados em seu grupo só trariam mais dor de cabeça a ele, e o sulista não estava nem um pouco a fim de discutir.

- Olha, Lulu, se você não estava presente quando contaram toda a historinha sobre as malditas estações da Dharma, eu não posso fazer nada, e sim, nós vamos pra droga da Orquídea!

- Ah, é?- ela retrucou com uma sobrancelha erguida e postura debochada. – Pois eu não vou!

- Ah, não!- Miles resmungou. – Já vai começar. - aquela não era a primeira discussão entre Ana-Lucia e Sawyer que eles testemunhavam desde que ela se unira a eles com o bebê.

- Problema seu se não quer ir, rambina.- disse Sawyer sem paciência. – Entregue o bebê pra Jules e siga o seu caminho. Mas eu te digo uma coisa, não vai ser divertido viajar no tempo sem nós!

Ana bufou. Aaron inquietou-se no colo dela e começou a chorar. Ela balançou o bebê instintivamente antes de dizer para Sawyer:

- Pro inferno que eu vou entregar o bebê para alguém!

Juliet se aproximou com seu ar piedoso e metódico, como sempre esperando ser obedecida ao final de suas palavras. As atitudes dela irritavam Ana tanto quanto as de Sawyer. Para dizer a verdade, tudo naquela ilha a irritava.

- Ana-Lucia, não é seguro para você e o bebê ficarem sozinhos. Eu entendo que queira protegê-lo. Nós também queremos.

- Você não sabe de nada!- disse Ana, virando as costas para o grupo.

- Ana-Lucia!- dessa vez foi Locke quem falou. – Eu sei que você está cansada e assustada.

Ana voltou-se para ele e para a surpresa de todos ficou ouvindo.

- Todos nós estamos cansados. Mas você não quer que isso pare?

- Está falando desses malditos clarões?

Locke assentiu e continuou:

- Fui eu quem disse ao James que a única maneira de fazer tudo isso parar é trazer os outros de volta para a ilha. Tudo isso está acontecendo porque _eles _saíram.

- _Eles _morreram, John!- falou Ana com pesar.

- Não segundo a filosofia do Locke.- disse Sawyer com um sorriso debochado.

- Na Orquídea nós encontraremos as repostas que precisamos. Por acaso você tem um plano melhor do que esse?- insistiu Locke.

- Eu só quero que isso pare!- Miles se pronunciou e todos olharam para ele. Ele ficou todo sem graça e disse: - Bem, eu estou só dizendo...

- Vamos para a Orquídea!- Locke instruiu e Sawyer se posicionou a frente do grupo que o seguiu.

Sem escolha, Ana suspirou e fez o mesmo, caminhando logo atrás deles, torcendo para que outro clarão não viesse a raptá-los e confundir suas mentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles caminharam o restante do dia com apenas algumas paradas esporádicas para comer e cuidas das necessidades. Os braços de Ana estavam dormentes de tanto carregar o bebê, por isso ela improvisara com um cobertor atravessado no corpo uma pequena rede para carregá-lo de forma que o peso dele não a deixasse ainda mais exausta.

Miles caminhava ao lado dela ao longo de todo o percurso, de todos do grupo ele era a pessoa com quem ela mais simpatizava por assim dizer. Ele era prestativo e se oferecera para carregar o bebê várias vezes, além de trazer água para ambos. Ana estava agradecida mentalmente por ter pelo menos uma pessoa ali que compreendesse um pouco do que ela sentia.

Locke e Sawyer iam à frente, conversando baixinho. Ela não fazia a menor ideia do que diziam, mas também não se importava; era provavelmente mais alguma teoria maluca sobre trazer os outros de volta para a ilha. Ana esperava que pelo menos houvesse um rádio na tal Orquídea. Como Charlie morrera para desbloquear o sinal que impedia que transmissões fossem geradas a partir da ilha, qualquer rádio agora poderia emitir um pedido de SOS e essa mensagem seria ouvida em algum lugar. Ana precisava acreditar naquilo.

A conversa entre Sawyer e Locke, no entanto, apesar de ser sobre como convencer os outros a voltarem para a ilha, falava de uma pessoa em especial.

- O que vai dizer para convencer Kate a voltar quando encontrá-la? Se é que ela esteja viva em algum lugar- Sawyer perguntou a Locke, caminhando ao lado dele.

- Ainda não pensei nisso.- respondeu Locke.

- Bem, vou dizer uma coisa.- disse Sawyer. – Ela estava bem feliz de subir naquele helicóptero e sair daqui. Não acredito sinceramente que ela vá querer voltar.

De repente, um clarão surgindo por entre as copas das árvores ao longe, em meio à escuridão despertou a atenção de todos e fez com que eles parassem.

- Que diabos é aquilo?- indagou Miles com os olhos arregalados. O clarão lembrava holofotes estratégicos dirigidos a um artista em um concerto.

- Seja o que for é melhor ficarmos longe.- falou Locke.

- Nessa eu vou ter que concordar com você.- disse Ana-Lucia com ambos os braços ao redor do corpinho de Aaron.

- A praia é por aqui.- lembrou Sawyer apontando na direção do clarão. – Agora você quer ir pelo caminho em que seremos mais visados, Locke?

- John, você sabe _quando_ estamos?- Ana arriscou perguntar referindo-se ao período no tempo. Não houvera mais clarões desde o último incidente com Charlotte.

- Temos que continuar andando.- ele limitou-se a dizer.

Todos se entreolharam e pouco a pouco começaram a caminhar para longe do clarão. Eles caminharam por alguns instantes até que Ana notou que Miles limpava sangue que escorria de seu nariz. O coração dela bateu mais depressa devido à preocupação. Não era nada bom ter mais uma pessoa sangrando no grupo. Juliet tocou o ombro dele e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Estou formidável.- ele respondeu com ironia.

Um ruído súbito fez com que o grupo recuasse novamente.

- O que é isso?- indagou Miles, assustado.

Sawyer olhou na direção do ruído e disse:

- Ninguém se mexe!

Ana, porém, deu um passo a frente.

- O que vai fazer?- perguntou.

Ele começou a caminhar para longe do grupo.

- James!- chamou Locke.

- Deixa comigo!- disse ele se afastando.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Juliet e desamarrando o cobertor de seu pescoço, colocou o bebê nos braços dela, dizendo:

- Cuide dele, por favor! Eu preciso descobrir o que esse maluco vai fazer.

Juliet nada disse, apenas ajeitou o bebê em seu colo e ficou olhando Ana emprestar uma das armas de Locke e ir atrás de Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?- Ana cochichou, caminhando logo atrás de Sawyer. – Nós temos que ficar juntos. É a única maneira de sobrevivermos!

Sawyer voltou-se para ela e cochichou de volta:

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não me lembrei de ter te chamado. Volta agora mesmo!

Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços sobre o peito ainda segurando a arma, deu um suspiro resignado e disse:

- Olha só, eu vim atrás de você porque infelizmente tenho que admitir que você e o Locke são a melhor chance de sobrevivência que nós temos. Uma mulher doente, um cientista louco e um homem que não tem a menor ideia de para onde está indo não me parecem uma boa chance.

- Você se esqueceu da Jules.- disse Sawyer, pronto para retomar seu caminho e ignorá-la, mas Ana o parou quando tocou o braço dele com suavidade, dizendo:

- Sawyer, eu não confio nela.

As palavras dela provocaram nele uma súbita onda de ternura e orgulho masculino por ela afirmar nas entrelinhas que confiava nele, mas que logo se desfez quando ele disse:

- Pois eu não confio em _você_! Qual é, Lucy? Você me socou quase até a morte quando eu estava ferrado do outro lado do acampamento, depois fez sexo comigo pra roubar a minha arma, por que eu deveria confiar em você?

Ana sentiu o coração doer e o estômago se contrair diante das palavras dele porque era tudo verdade. Desde que ela o enganara para roubar-lhe a arma, eles mal tinham trocado cinco palavras, considerando que ele tentou se vingar dela assim que descobriu que tinha sido logrado. Mas a tentativa dela de matar Benjamin Linus não tinha dado certo e muita coisa tinha acontecido desde então. Ele fora aprisionado pelos Outros e ela não tinha ideia pelo que ele, Kate e Jack tinham passado. Ela ficara no acampamento e assumira a liderança de tudo até que eles retornassem. Mas ninguém soube reconhecer o que ela tinha feito. Ana seria para sempre a mulher cruel que torturara e enganara Sawyer e assassinara Shannon.

Mas ainda assim, ela tinha uma nova responsabilidade nas mãos, proteger Aaron, e Sawyer e Locke era a melhor chance que ela tinha. Não poderia fazer isso sozinha. Não poderia perdê-los, por isso ela obrigou-se a se manter calma e abaixar a cabeça para Sawyer pela primeira vez.

- Eu sei que eu fiz tudo isso.- disse ela com a voz embargada devido à humilhação que sentia por rebaixar-se a ele. – Mas Sawyer, precisamos um do outro agora para sobrevivermos. Eu tenho que cuidar do Aaron até que eu encontre a mãe dele e possa devolvê-lo sã e salvo. Preciso da sua ajuda. Não posso fazer isso sozinha...se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para consertar um pouco das coisas que eu fiz pra você...

Sawyer a ouvia atentamente e mal podia acreditar em tudo o que ela estava dizendo. A mulher estava mesmo desesperada. Quando ela indagou se havia algo que ela pudesse fazer para consertar o que fizera, um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios dele:

- Bem...tem uma coisa que...

Ela não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, pois o ruído que os atraíra para aquele local foi ouvido novamente. Agora estava muito perto. Ana olhou para ele e pediu silêncio levando o dedo indicador aos lábios. Sawyer assentiu. Ela foi à frente e ele a seguiu.

Logo, eles chegaram a uma pequena clareira, poucos quilômetros da praia e pararam, olhares estáticos diante da cena que agora presenciavam juntos. Ali, alguns metros diante deles avistaram Kate inclinada sobre Claire que sofria as dores do parto.

Instintivamente, Sawyer buscou a mão de Ana e segurou-a com firmeza. Um murmúrio de surpresa escapou dos lábios dela.

- Deus!- ela exclamou tentando conter o nervosismo que começava a se apoderar dela.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Inacreditável. Surpreendente. Incrível. Absurdo. Não havia palavras suficientes para descrever o que Sawyer e Ana estavam presenciando. Ela ainda estava estática com a cena, mas Sawyer parecia completamente perturbado. Ele não dissera palavra. Não fizera nenhum comentário jocoso, o que era muito estranho devido à natureza sarcástica da personalidade dele.

Em teoria, eles sabiam que aquilo era possível. Já que estavam viajando num vórtice de tempo, pelo que Daniel Faraday explicara seria plausível que eles pudessem retornar aos meses iniciais da chegada deles naquela ilha e verem a si mesmos em algum momento. No entanto, uma coisa era imaginar aquilo, outra coisa era ver com os próprios olhos aquilo acontecendo. Ana-Lucia estava contente por estar vendo apenas Kate e Claire, ao invés de ter visto a si mesma resfolegando na relva com Sawyer. Seria no mínimo bizarro.

Mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso porque o forte clarão transportador surgiu novamente e os tragou com ele para as profundezas de seu túnel. Ana apenas sentiu Sawyer apertar sua mão mais forte e de repente já não era mais noite e ambos ouviam passos seguidos da voz de Locke os chamando:

- James? Ana-Lucia?

Sawyer não se voltou para ele a princípio. Ainda estava muito perturbado com o que acabara de ver. Seu coração batia tão depressa que ele imaginou que não conseguiria segurá-lo dentro do peito. Seus olhos ficaram fixos no exato lugar onde Kate e Claire estiveram antes do clarão levá-los para longe.

- O que aconteceu?- Locke perguntou.

Ana esfregou os olhos ainda se recuperando da viagem no tempo. Ela olhou para Sawyer e ele ainda estava em estado de choque, olhando para Locke como se o homem fosse um fantasma.

- Viu alguma coisa aí, James?- ele indagou como se já soubesse a resposta.

Sawyer olhou novamente para a clareira, os olhos assustados. Já que ele não dizia nada, Ana resolveu responder por ele:

- Nós vimos... – mas ela não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer, pois Sawyer falou por cima da voz dela, alteando sua própria voz:

- Não se preocupe. Já sumiu!

E então sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu caminhando à frente dos dois com os olhos tristonhos.

- O que vocês viram?- Locke indagou à Ana.

- Você o ouviu.- disse Ana, disfarçadamente. – Seja lá o que for que vimos já sumiu.

Se Sawyer não quisera contar à Locke o que eles tinham visto, ela achou melhor respeitar isso. Já tinha feito coisas ruins demais para Sawyer e não queria fazer mais uma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O grupo prosseguiu seu caminho agora à luz do dia. Segundo o plano de Locke, eles deveriam ir até a praia, pegar o Zodiac, a lancha que restara do cargueiro que explodira e dar a volta na ilha para chegarem até a Orquídea.

Ana não estava gostando da ideia de entrar num barco sem nenhuma segurança com Aaron, mas era a única maneira de chegarem mais rápido à estação. Juliet caminhava ao lado dela e há poucos minutos tinha lhe oferecido pedaços de uma manga que ela vinha guardando desde o acampamento na praia. Apesar de não gostar da médica, Ana sorriu agradecida.

Ela olhou para Aaron adormecido em seu pequeno berço ambulante junto ao peito de Ana. O bebê tinha dormido quase que imediatamente após terminar a mamadeira.

- Ele parece muito confortável com você.- Juliet comentou.

- O pobrezinho não tem muita escolha sem a mãe dele por perto.- comentou Ana com amargor. – Será que ainda vamos encontrá-la?

Juliet deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei de mais nada. Só sei que precisamos sobreviver.

Ana lançou a ela um olhar preocupado e disse:

- O leite em pó Dharma está quase acabando. Não sei onde vamos encontrar uma vaca para alimentá-lo.

Juliet tocou o ombro dela gentilmente e sorriu confiante:

- Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Sawyer ia muito mais à frente do grupo, tão rápido que se os outros não se apressassem em acompanhá-lo ficariam para trás. Desde a visão na floresta ele não dissera mais nada e ainda parecia muito perturbado. Ana sabia que ele e Kate tinham tido um romance na ilha, mas ela não imaginava que ele a amasse tanto assim. Ela chegara a pensar que um homem como Sawyer, tão egoísta, mau-caráter e ciente de seus belos atributos jamais poderia se apaixonar. Conviver com ele naquele momento difícil a estava fazendo conhecer outros lados dele. Mas quem ela era para julgá-lo com seu passado tão nebuloso? Todos ali eram humanos afinal.

Locke cortou a distância de poucos passos que o separavam de Sawyer e o interpelou em voz baixa:

- Ei. Vai me contar o que você viu lá atrás?

- Já contei. Não era nada.- respondeu Sawyer sem vontade nenhuma de contar nada a ninguém. – Se quer mesmo saber pergunte à Lucy. Ela também viu o que eu vi.

- Ela não me parece tão perturbada quanto você por causa da visão que tiveram e além do mais, você e eu sabemos _quando_ estávamos antes do céu se iluminar, James. Então, quem você viu? Charlie? Shannon? Você mesmo?

- Como é que você sabe _quando_ estávamos Johnny Boy?- indagou Sawyer. – Aquela luz no céu vinha da escotilha, certo?

Locke olhou ao redor para ver se mais alguém estava prestando atenção. Então satisfeito ao perceber que todos estavam distraídos consigo mesmos, voltou-se novamente para Sawyer e disse:

- Na noite em que o Boone morreu, eu fui até lá e comecei a bater na escotilha. Eu estava confuso, assustado. Balbuciava como um idiota. Perguntei por que isso estava acontecendo comigo.

- Recebeu uma resposta?- Sawyer quis saber.

- Apareceu uma luz.- Locke respondeu. – Apontando direto para o céu. Na época, achei que significava alguma coisa.

- E significava?

- Não, era só uma luz.

- Por que nos fez dar meia volta então?- Sawyer questionou. – Não quer voltar para lá? Não quer recuperar o que tínhamos?

- E por que eu iria querer?

- Para dizer a si mesmo para agir de outra forma. Para se poupar da dor.

- Não, eu precisei daquela dor para chegar onde estou agora. James, algumas coisas nos são tiradas, mas outras nos são dadas. Não feche seus olhos.- acrescentou Locke olhando na direção onde estavam Ana-Lucia, Juliet e agora Charlotte que também caminhava com elas.

Sawyer olhou para a pequena morena que apesar do início tortuoso no acampamento se dedicara a ele no momento em que todos mais precisavam. Ela fora uma excelente líder e ninguém soubera reconhecer. Kate tinha partido, mas ela ainda estava ali se mostrando muito mais fiel do que Kate em todos os sentidos. Ana notou que ele a olhava, e desviou o olhar em seguida parecendo um pouco constrangida. Sawyer deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a caminhar. Eles nunca tinham conversado sobre o que acontecera no dia em que ela lhe roubara a arma. Mas uma coisa era certa, ele tinha gostado muito de estar com ela e por um momento indagou-se como seria se os motivos pelos quais ela se entregara a ele fossem outros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram até a praia. Ficaram surpresos ao ver que o acampamento estava lá outra vez. Desde a cozinha improvisada até as pequenas casas feitas de bambu, lona e destroços do avião.

- O acampamento voltou! - disse Juliet olhando ao redor.

Ana sorriu e caminhou depressa com Aaron no colo até sua antiga barraca. Como eles fugiram às pressas do acampamento quando o ataque dos nativos com flechas de fogo começou, ela tivera que deixar seus poucos pertences para trás. Ana sorriu mais ainda ao pensar como seria ótimo trocar de roupa. O top azul escuro e o jeans que usava já estavam surrados o bastante.

- Alguém quer uma cerveja Dharma? Saywer perguntou relaxando o rifle em suas mãos e assim como Ana caminhando para a barraca dele em busca de seus pertences. – Olá, tem alguém aqui?- ele saiu perguntando a fim de ver se alguém tinha se escondido e ficado no acampamento quando eles fugiram. Ana perguntou-se se Claire estaria por ali.

- Rose! Bernard!- Sawyer chamou. Locke caminhava logo atrás dele.

Não houve nenhuma resposta. O grupo ficou entristecido. O acampamento parecia um território fantasma. Não havia ninguém ali. Sawyer foi até a cozinha na praia e remexeu alguns utensílios quebrados sobre a mesa de bambu, apenas sinais de que algum dia alguém vivera ali.

- Há quanto tempo será que isso aconteceu?- perguntou Locke, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Todos agora estavam juntos na cozinha. Ana tinha acabado de se juntar a eles, frustrada por não ter encontrado nada aproveitável em sua barraca. Tudo estava destruído.

Sawyer encontrou uma lata amassada e vazia de cerveja Dharma, sacudiu-a e nenhum gota veio lá de dentro. Frustrado ele atirou a lata ao chão e resmungou:

- _Son of a bitch_!

Locke encontrou um pedaço de corda amarrada, jogada no chão e começou a examinar isso atentamente.

- O que é?- perguntou Juliet observando-o.

- É a coleira do Vincent.

- E onde está o resto do cachorro?- Sawyer questionou usando a ironia como sempre para disfarçar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. – Onde está o nosso pessoal?

- Sim, onde estão todos?- Ana- Lucia fez coro com ele, sentindo uma pontada de medo na boca do estômago. Era tão estranho ver aquele lugar vazio.

Daniel e Charlotte caminharam até mais perto da beira da praia para ver se avistavam o barco, mas não havia nada lá.

- O Zodiac também sumiu.- disse Faraday.

- Talvez o seu pessoal tenha levado o barco.- comentou Charlotte.

- Por que fariam isso?- questionou Ana.

- Para fugir de quem veio naquilo!- disse Miles apontando duas embarcações de madeira encravadas na areia branca.

- De onde vieram essas canoas?- indagou Charlotte.

- Boa pergunta.- disse Daniel caminhando ao lado dela que chegava mais perto das canoas. – São bem velhas!

- Não tão velhas assim.- disse Miles avistando uma garrafa de água semi-cheia deitada no fundo da canoa.

- Deixe-me ver isso.- pediu Sawyer quando Miles retirou a garrafa de dentro da rústica embarcação de madeira.

Ele leu os dizeres escritos na garrafa plástica: "Água Ajira."

- Ajira.- repetiu Miles.

- É uma companhia aérea.- falou Juliet. – A sede é na Índia. Eles voam para toda parte.

- Bárbaro!- exclamou Sawyer. – Talvez possamos conseguir um voo daqui para Las Vegas.

- Quem será que veio nessas canoas?- indagou Ana com preocupação. – Mais Outros?- por um momento ela ficou pensando se aquilo tudo não se tratava de uma emboscada e os inimigos estavam escondidos em algum lugar nas árvores ao redor prontos para dar o bote e acabar com todos eles. Ela olhou para Juliet que balançou a cabeça em negativo:

- Não olhe para mim. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.- há muito que ela deixara de ser um dos Outros, e assim como eles não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

- A minha pergunta é: quando vão voltar?- disse Faraday tão preocupado quanto Ana-Lucia diante daquela ameaça.

- Não vamos esperar para ver.- afirmou Locke abrindo os braços e fazendo um gesto amplo que envolvia as canoas.

O grupo se entreolhou compreendendo o óbvio. John estava certo. A única solução para escapar aos Outros seria usar aquelas mesmas canoas para fugir dali e ir até a Orquídea conforme o plano.

Ana-Lucia observou a embarcação estreita e sem apoio. Seria complicado andar naquilo ali com um bebê nos braços. Aquelas canoas eram ainda mais perigosas que o Zodiac. Mas não tinha outro jeito. Ela não podia ficar para trás com Aaron.

Notando o desconforto e a preocupação dela, Sawyer postou-se ao lado dela e disse com seriedade: - Você e o baixinho vêm comigo, Lucy!

Ele pensou que ela fosse protestar e já estava pronto para argumentar quando Ana simplesmente assentiu e esperou que eles colocassem as canoas na água. Surpreso, Sawyer resolveu ficar calado.

Aaron deu um gemidinho de impaciência no colo de Ana e ela o ninou na rede atravessada em seu corpo, dizendo baixinho:

- Está tudo bem, querido. Não se preocupe. Nós acharemos a sua mãe logo.

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam no mar. Todos remavam com exceção de Ana que cuidava do bebê. Ela queria remar. Sentia-se um pouco privada da ação por conta de sua responsabilidade com Aaron. Não era da natureza dela cruzar os braços e ficar só olhando.

O sol estava a pino e o mar agitado. Respingos salgados batiam contra o rosto dela enquanto seus companheiros remavam com esforço. Ana viu que Charlotte se esforçava além do que podia. Seus magros e pálidos braços pareciam quase querer se quebrar a cada esforço que ela fazia para remar.

- Esse plano parecia bem melhor quando íamos usar uma lancha.- disse Daniel sentado atrás de Locke em uma das canoas, remando.

- Esse lugar é muito longe?- perguntou Miles sentado atrás de Juliet que liderava a primeira canoa.

- É logo depois daquele ponto.- Locke apontou para uma montanha verdejante ao longe. – Estaremos lá em no máximo duas horas.

- Que ótimo!- exclamou Miles ironicamente.

- Pra ele é fácil falar.- queixou-se Charlotte, sentindo-se muito cansada.

Sawyer voltou-se para o horizonte de repente, sem parar de remar, na direção da praia de onde eles tinham acabado de sair. Ana notou que ele ainda estava sentido pelo que eles tinham presenciado, por ter visto Kate novamente. O olhar dele era tão triste que ela não resistiu perguntar:

- Você está bem?

- Eu não sei.- ele respondeu com sinceridade pela primeira vez a ela.

Ana-Lucia sensibilizou-se com isso.

- É por causa da Kate?- ousou perguntar.

Não foi preciso que ele respondesse porque seus olhos disseram tudo.

- A Kate...eu me importava muito com ela.- ele acabou dizendo e Ana achou que ele fosse chorar, mas Sawyer controlou-se e finalizou o assunto dizendo: - Viajar no tempo é uma droga!

- Abaixem-se!- gritou Locke de repente.

- Mas que diabos... – resmungou Ana se abaixando com tudo e protegendo Aaron com seu corpo. Ela não podia ver, mas havia alguém atrás deles atirando. Podia ouvir o barulho dos tiros e o som das balas caindo na água.

Sawyer voltou-se para trás e viu outra canoa, não muito longe deles. Os nativos na embarcação estavam atirando neles para valer.

- Remem!- ele gritou, desesperado. Todos se puseram a remar mais depressa.

- Pegue o bebê!- gritou Ana para Charlotte que se esforçava o máximo que podia para remar mais depressa.

- O quê?- Charlotte gritou de volta, estava tão nervosa que não tinha entendido o que Ana dissera.

Aaron começou a chorar por causa da confusão.

- Anda, pega o bebê!- Ana insistiu, desamarrando depressa o cobertor que prendia a pequena rede de Aaron em seu corpo. Fazia isso meio abaixada por causa dos tiros, posição que já estava lhe causando dor nas costas.

- Mas eu estou remando... – Charlotte começou a dizer, mas Ana tirou o remo das mãos dela ao mesmo tempo em que lhe passava o bebê.

- Apenas proteja o bebê!- ela falou incisiva e Charlotte se abaixou com os braços apertados ao redor de Aaron que berrava.

Então Ana tomou o lugar de Charlotte e começou a remar com toda força que podia.

- Preciso de cobertura!- pediu Sawyer e Juliet estendeu a Ana um rifle. Ela parou de remar apenas para ajudar Sawyer a rebater os tiros dos nativos.

- Acho que querem a canoa de volta!- gritou Miles.

- Remem!- continuou Sawyer tentando dar motivação para a fuga deles.

- Remem!- Locke entoou os gritos de Sawyer.

- Amiguinhos seus?- Miles indagou à Juliet.

- Não.- respondeu ela. – Não são os seus?- acrescentou a médica com ironia.

- Calem a boca e remem!- gritou Sawyer. – Lucy, atira neles!- Sawyer pediu.

Ana parou de remar novamente e pegou o rifle, acertando um deles que caiu dentro do barco.

- Remem com mais força! Eles estão se aproximando!- dessa vez foi Faraday quem gritou.

Nesse momento, o céu se iluminou e aquele zunido terrível tomou-lhes os ouvidos.

- Obrigado, senhor!- Sawyer ainda teve tempo de gritar.

Mas a viagem no tempo os levou para uma época nada tranqüila. Eles ainda estavam no mar e dentro das canoas, mas era noite, estava escuro e chovia torrencialmente.

- Eu retiro o que disse!- gritou Sawyer olhando para o céu e Ana ficou com vontade de rir. A situação era tão absurda.

- Todos remando para a praia.- disse Locke. – Já estamos perto.

Exaustos eles voltaram a remar. O bebê continuava chorando e a tempestade estava muito intensa. Uma das canoas começou a balançar de um lado para o outro perigosamente por causa das ondas. À medida que eles se aproximavam da praia as ondas ficavam mais fortes e a canoa pendeu para o lado direito, quase totalmente virando.

- Segurem-se!- gritou Juliet.

Charlotte se segurou e abraçou o bebê com mais força. Ana tentou dar a mão para Sawyer que estendeu sua mão para ela. Mas não houve tempo, a canoa virou com força e os outros tiveram que fazer pressão para o outro lado senão todos cairiam. Porém Ana não pôde segurar a mão que Sawyer lhe estendia e seu corpo mergulhou no oceano, sendo arrastado pela correnteza.

- Anaaaaaaaaaaa!- Sawyer gritou antes de pular de cabeça na água atrás dela.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ela se debateu na água, os pés sacudiram e os braços se balançaram de um lado para o outro. Ana-Lucia tentava desesperadamente nadar e fugir da correnteza, mas as fortes ondas ocasionadas pela chuva faziam com que ela tivesse de forçar o corpo cada vez mais e em alguns minutos se um milagre não acontecesse, perderia a batalha por sua vida para o mar.

Sua garganta e nariz ardiam devido à quantidade de água salgada que ela inalara e ingerira. Ana lutou para manter sua cabeça para fora da água e conseguir algum ar. Ouviu ao longe uma voz que gritava seu nome: "Ana-Luciaaaa...Ana-Luciaaaa".

"Aqui..."- ela disse com a voz fraca, pelo menos achou que tivesse dito. Mas agora já não importava, seus movimentos na água se tornavam mais lentos, o líquido salgado parecia ter tomado todo seu corpo, impedindo-a de reagir. Uma imagem da mãe lhe veio à mente e Ana sentiu muito a falta dela. Imensamente. Jamais a veria de novo.

- _Feliz navidad_, Ana...

- _Feliz navidad_, mama... – Ana repetiu, sorrindo, era apenas uma menina abrindo seu presente de natal. – Mama...

E foi então que todas as luzes se apagaram e o mundo ficou silencioso. Ana já não ouvia o som da água do mar martelando em seu ouvido, sentia apenas uma paz completa e inexplicável. Mas aquela voz ao longe não a deixava, querendo mantê-la ali, querendo que o mundo deixasse de ser silencioso novamente. Mas o silêncio era tão bom.

- Ana-Luciaaaaa...oh, Deus, Ana-Lucia...

- _Deixe-me! Deixe-me!-_ as palavras gritavam em seus pensamentos. – _Deixe-me ir_!

Sawyer nadou com muita força. Seus braços pareciam que iam ser deslocados para fora do corpo, mas ele não ia desistir dela. Não agora. Se existia uma coisa que ele admirava naquela mulher era sua persistência. Deixá-la morrer seria não respeitar aquele traço da personalidade dela.

- _Maldita mulher!-_ ele resmungou em pensamento. Seu coração doía só de pensar na possibilidade de que ela morresse. Não, já havia perdido Kate, não perderia Ana-Lucia. Não importava que não conseguisse compreender o que sentia por ela. Amor ou ódio, não deixava de ser um sentimento forte.

Como ele pulara logo atrás dela, conseguiu avistá-la não muito longe. Ela estendia um dos braços instintivamente, tentando nadar contra as ondas e se fazer vista, porém Ana não agüentou muito tempo e Sawyer desesperou-se quando muito depois de chamar o nome dela, viu o braço dela afundar no mar.

- Nãoooo!- ele gritou engolindo um pouco de água salgada em seu desespero, mas não desistiu dela. Forçou ainda mais os braços e finalmente alcançou a parte onde a tinha visto pela última vez. Ele não fazia ideia do quão longe estava da praia, mas isso agora não importava. Ele tinha que salvá-la, depois pensaria num jeito de salvar a eles dois.

A noite sem lua e a chuva não ajudavam muito, a visibilidade era péssima, mas ironicamente a água acabou arrastando o corpo quase sem vida de Ana-Lucia direto para os braços que a procuravam dentro da água tão desesperadamente.

Sawyer tratou de erguê-la para fora da água. Mas ela estava desacordada e pálida como morta. O coração dele gelou. Ele próprio já estava sem fôlego e percebeu que se não se esforçasse para retornar a praia, seria o próximo a se afogar.

"Vamos, Lucy. Não iremos morrer agora!"- ele afirmou em sua mente e impulsionando o corpo com toda a força para frente, nadou de volta para a praia.

No entanto, seu corpo traiçoeiro começou a falhar e por alguns segundos ele chegou a pensar que estava tudo acabado, exceto pelo fato de que Locke e Miles tinham pulado na água atrás deles um pouco depois que a canoa virara e agora ambos chegavam para o resgate.

Tiraram Sawyer e Ana depressa da água e deitaram os dois na areia. Ana ainda estava desmaiada, mas Sawyer estava acordando, cuspindo água e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Ela está ficando roxa.- Charlotte falou com aflição, ainda segurando o bebê em seus braços.

- Não! Não!- gritou Sawyer, tossindo muito. – Ela vai ficar bem...me deixem cuidar dela!

- Tem que erguer a cabeça dela.- sugeriu Juliet quando Sawyer se debruçou sobre Ana-Lucia na areia, procurando um jeito de salvá-la.

- Me dêem algo para erguer a cabeça dela!- Sawyer gritou dando pequenos tapinhas no rosto de Ana para reanimá-la.

Nesse mesmo instante, Faraday que usava um casaco por cima da camiseta, retirou-o, dobrou em duas partes e o colocou embaixo da cabeça de Ana-Lucia enquanto Sawyer a suspendia. Com as duas mãos no peito dela, ele fez pressão antes de tapar o nariz de Ana, colar seus lábios aos dela e empurrar ar para dentro de seu corpo. Sawyer realizou os movimentos sucessivas vezes. O resto do grupo assistia à cena com o cenho franzido. Para alguns não havia mais esperança para Ana-Lucia.

- James, é melhor seguirmos.- sugeriu Locke com pesar assistindo ao desespero de Sawyer em tentar salvar a vida de Ana-Lucia.

Mas Sawyer não deu ouvidos a ele. Continuou empurrando ar com força para dentro dos pulmões de Ana. Foi quando a sentiu apertando-lhe o braço, as unhas dela ferindo-lhe a pele. Ela ergueu o corpo em reflexo aos estímulos dele e Sawyer pressionou-lhe o peito mais uma vez ajudando-a se livrar da água que havia ingerido.

Ana colocou a água salgada pra fora, tossindo muito. Sentia o estômago revirar, a cabeça pesar e o nariz arder. Quando abriu os olhos, o primeiro rosto que viu foi o de Sawyer, mas não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Bem-vinda de volta, _chica_.- disse ele com um enorme sorriso, erguendo-a nos braços e afastando-a da água. – Esqueçam o clarão! Vamos montar acampamento!- disse aos outros em tom de ordem, sem se importar se o grupo cumpriria ou não. Não estava mais preocupado com o clarão, só queria cuidar de Ana-Lucia.

- O bebê... – Ana murmurou, preocupada com Aaron.

- Ele está bem!- Sawyer garantiu.

Ela então fechou os olhos novamente, deixando-se adormecer. O esforço que fizera nadando contra as ondas para se manter viva a tinha deixado exausta. Sabia que era Sawyer quem a segurava, mas o cansaço a impedia de dizer qualquer coisa mais. O fato de que Aaron estava bem era o suficiente para que ela pudesse descansar.

- Precisamos de um abrigo para passar a noite.- disse Charlotte, exausta. – E eu também estou morrendo de fome!

Aaron que estivera chorando durante toda a confusão no mar, agora ensaiava novo choro. Charlotte o sacudiu e acrescentou:

- Pelo jeito eu não sou a única cansada e com fome aqui. Precisamos descansar. Poderemos continuar de manhã.

- O amanhã parece ser uma questão de sorte por aqui.- Miles comentou.

- A Charlotte tem razão, não dá pra ficar esperando por outro clarão. Precisamos nos abrigar e descansar, principalmente a Ana-Lucia depois de tudo o que aconteceu.- disse Juliet.

- Está bem. Creio que Juliet tem razão- se pronunciou Locke. – Fiquemos aqui por enquanto. Todos precisamos descansar.

No final foi um alívio para todo mundo. Estavam exaustos e poder parar um pouco, especialmente no mesmo espaço-tempo seria muito bom para recuperar as energias até que eles tivessem que voltar a lidar com toda aquela loucura que estava acontecendo.

Sawyer resolveu montar um abrigo provisório para que ele e Ana-Lucia pudessem descansar com mais conforto Ele não pretendia sair do lado dela, mesmo se ela o acordasse e o expulsasse. Tirou a camisa molhada e caminhou pela praia junto ao início da selva, procurando por bambus derrubados e folhas de palmeiras caídas para montar uma pequena casa.

Enquanto isso, Miles e Faraday cataram gravetos para fazer uma fogueira. Juliet ficou cuidando de Aaron já que Charlotte parecia não ter muito jeito com crianças. O menino não parava de chorar e sua mãe adotiva ainda estava desacordada para cuidar dele.

- Esse garoto não vai parar de chorar, não?- indagou Miles sentindo dor de cabeça devido ao choro desesperado do bebê.

- Ele deve estar com fome e com frio.- disse Juliet tentando acalmá-lo e aquecê-lo. - O resto de leite em pó Dharma que tínhamos para alimentá-lo afundou junto com a canoa, só consegui salvar algumas fraldas, a manta dele e a mamadeira.

- Água de coco seria bom para ele.- comentou Locke saindo de dentro da floresta. Ninguém tinha sequer notado que ele havia se afastado. Trazia um coco grande nas mãos.

- É uma excelente ideia, John.- falou Juliet. – Será que você poderia colocar um pouco na mamadeira dele? Está dentro da minha mochila. – ela apontou uma mochila cinza surrada e encharcada, jogada na areia perto dos pés dela.

Locke pegou a mochila e tirou a mamadeira lá de dentro, dizendo:

- Ali... – apontou para um corredor escuro de árvores. – Tem papayas e parecem madurinhas Acredito que todos estejam com fome.

- Não precisa nem falar duas vezes.- disse Miles, indo na direção que ele apontou.

Daniel terminou de acender a fogueira. O fogo crepitou convidativo. Charlotte aproximou-se, esfregando as mãos. O vento frio trazido pela maresia incomodava. E as roupas que eles tinham conseguido no acampamento agora estavam molhadas e não adiantaria nada vesti-las. Sawyer tinha acomodado Ana-Lucia no chão, em uma parte seca da praia, perto de onde a fogueira fora acesa, mantendo o casaco de Daniel embaixo da cabeça dela.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou a Charlotte, sentando-se ao lado dela junto à fogueira.

- Acho que sim... – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso, sentindo-se muito agradecida pela preocupação de Faraday por ela. Depois de que ouvira Jin e Sun comentando em coreano que o físico tinha sentimentos por ela, sentiu-se muito feliz. Gostava dele também, apenas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com ele a respeito. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo, ficava difícil viver a vida normal. – Danny, você acha que ainda haverá mais clarões?

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- Provavelmente. Se esta ilha é um santuário de forças eletromagnéticas e se de alguma maneira o espaço-tempo foi alterado, isso significa que a realidade está desajustada. Dessa forma a tendência é continuarmos viajando no tempo até que... – ele não completou.

- Até que... – Charlotte o instigou a terminar.

- Até que nossos corpos não agüentem mais toda essa pressão.

- Por isso que a Orquídea é a nossa melhor chance!- lembrou Locke que estivera ouvindo a conversa deles enquanto cortava o coco e extraía a água para a mamadeira de Aaron.

Sawyer retornou com alguns tocos de bambu e folhas de palmeira. Ele pediu uma das facas de Locke emprestada e pôs-se a trabalhar no abrigo improvisado para passar a noite, isto é, se um novo clarão não acontecesse de repente outra vez.

Enquanto trabalhava, ele observou Juliet ninando Aaron para dormir embaixo de uma árvore de copa fechada que ela agora usava como abrigo. O bebê tomara a mamadeira com água de coco depressa e agora se aconchegava ao colo dela, querendo dormir.

- Ei, doutora!- ele a chamou.

Juliet levantou-se e caminhou até ele ainda balançando Aaron. Olhou para Ana-Lucia adormecida no chão e indagou:

- Como ela está?

- Acho que ela vai ficar bem.- disse ele. – Está apenas dormindo. A respiração parece normal.

- Bom.- disse ela. – Já comeu alguma coisa? Os rapazes conseguiram algumas frutas e também tem água de coco.

- Eu vou comer daqui a pouco.- falou Sawyer. – O que eu queria mesmo saber é se você tem alguma roupa seca na sua mochila. Acho que não faria bem a ela dormir com a roupa molhada...

Juliet sorriu.

- É claro. Devo ter uma camisa. Consegui salvar algumas peças de roupa seca, incluindo as fraldas e a manta do Aaron. Eu vou pegar pra você.

Sawyer assentiu em agradecimento. Ele gostou do fato de que Juliet não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o porquê de ele querer tomar conta de Ana-Lucia. Ele estava impressionado com a força e perseverança da médica que tinha sido capaz de matar um dos Outros para ajudá-los a fugir e ainda por cima passar para o lado deles. Quando estivera do outro lado da ilha, Sawyer nunca imaginara que Juliet poderia vir a ser alguém tão leal a eles. Mas agora ele sabia que isso se devia ao fato de que, ela estava tão presa naquela ilha quanto os sobreviventes do voo 815.

Poucos minutos depois, Juliet voltou com uma camisa seca. Era obviamente uma camisa masculina, vários números maiores do que Ana, mas serviria. Sawyer agradeceu.

- Você quer ajuda para trocar a roupa dela? Eu e Charlotte poderíamos fazer isso.

- Não se preocupe, eu posso fazer isso. Prefiro que cuide do bebê até ela acordar.

- Está certo.- disse Juliet. – Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar.- ela piscou e sorriu retornando para debaixo da árvore, perto de Danny e Charlotte, onde o calor da fogueira ainda conseguia chegar. Locke estava sentado um pouco mais adiante, sozinho. Ele tinha feito sua própria fogueira e parecia refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Miles tinha ido buscar mais frutas e logo estava de volta para sentar-se com a maioria.

Sawyer apressou-se em preparar o abrigo. Não demorou muito para ficar pronto. Ele tinha adquirido certa tática durante todo o tempo em que estava na ilha. Assim que o abrigo ficou pronto, ele cavou a areia junto à pequena cabana de bambu e produziu uma fogueira interna, suficiente para aquecer o ambiente.

Ana-Lucia remexeu-se lá dentro. Ele a tinha colocado lá assim que o aprontara, mas ainda não trocara as roupas dela. Ana devia estar com frio e ele entrou na cabana junto com ela para despi-la. Usou uma de suas camisas molhadas para tapar a entrada da tenda parcialmente.

- Eu não sabia que eles eram tão íntimos.- comentou Miles, sorrindo com malícia ao ver o abrigo construído por Sawyer.

Charlotte não se importava com isso. Estava com frio e achou o abrigo de Sawyer uma boa ideia para se esquentar.

- Ei, Danny por que não construímos um destes? Eu estou morrendo de frio.

- Levaríamos algum tempo.- disse ele, pensativo.

- Acho que tempo nós temos de sobra.- falou ela.

- Pelo menos até um clarão maluco não aparecer e nos arrastar. Vamos montar uma mansão. Eu ajudo vocês, vamos pegar bambus. Podemos fazer uma casa grande o bastante para caber todos nós. Só que eu quero a cobertura.- disse Miles com ironia.

- Você vem com a gente, Juliet?- perguntou Charlotte vendo Juliet envolver Aaron com cuidado na manta seca, protegendo-o do frio.

- Preciso cuidar do bebê, mas eu e o Aaron aceitamos uma vaga na cabana de vocês se conseguirem deixá-la pronta.

- Pode deixar, doutora- disse Faraday se afastando com os outros.

Locke apagou sua fogueira solitária e foi avivar o fogo na fogueira perto de Juliet.

- O pessoal quer construir um abrigo para passarmos a noite.- ela comentou assim que ele se aproximou. – Mas acho perda de tempo já que teremos de partir pela manhã.

- Um pouco de conforto e calor nunca é perda de tempo.- disse Locke com um sorriso. – Deixe-os construírem o abrigo. Se sentirão úteis! É disso que precisam.- ele olhou para a pequena cabana de Sawyer. – Como está a Ana-Lucia?

- Ela vai ficar bem. Sawyer está cuidando dela. Até demais!- Juliet acrescentou com um sorriso maroto. Locke sorriu também.

Enquanto isso, dentro da cabana, Sawyer enfrentava seu próprio dilema. Despir Ana-Lucia ou não despir? Certamente, ela ficaria zangada quando acordasse e descobrisse que ele a despira. Mas deixá-la com as roupas molhadas também não era uma opção. Ela quase se afogara e aquelas roupas encharcadas poderiam causar-lhe uma pneumonia.

Sawyer resmungou consigo mesmo. Por que estava tão preocupado? Ninguém sabia, que ele e Ana-Lucia tinham tido seu momento na selva há algumas semanas atrás. Parecia uma eternidade, ou melhor, parecia nunca ter acontecido, especialmente levando em consideração o tempo que ele ficara prisioneiro dos Outros, mas acontecera. Será que ela pensava nisso? Ele pensava, de vez em quando. O mais provável é que ela nunca pensasse nisso, principalmente naquela situação. Ela fizera sexo com ele em troca de uma arma afinal de contas. Fora um ato pensado, calculista e egoísta.

Então ele parou e refletiu de repente. Kate também tinha feito sexo com ele, mas por pena na outra ilha quando achou que ele fosse ser morto. Ana-Lucia pelo menos tivera uma razão melhor. Ele voltou a olhar para Ana-Lucia e sem mais delongas levantou a barra de sua calça e puxou o zíper das botas dela para baixo antes de retirá-las. Pronto, essa primeira parte tinha sido fácil. Agora só faltava todo o resto, e ele esperava que ela não acordasse, percebesse que ele a estava despindo e o assassinasse com uma chave de coxas.

Devagar para não sobressaltá-la, Sawyer abriu o botão da calça jeans dela e deslizou o zíper devagar antes de puxar o jeans molhado dela para baixo com cuidado. Não pôde evitar admirá-la. Ana-Lucia tinha belas pernas. Bem torneadas como as de uma atleta. Se ela era policial deveria ter o hábito de se exercitar. Por baixo da calça jeans ela usava uma calcinha pequena e surrada, o tecido já semitransparente de tanto ser esfregado em lavagens sucessivas. Era óbvio que o guarda-roupa dela naquela ilha era tão ou mais limitado do que o dele.

Sawyer evitou olhar para o delicado V formado entre as coxas dela onde o tecido da calcinha parecia ainda mais transparente. Era melhor evitar as tentações. Havia coisas mais importantes a serem resolvidas e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar em suas necessidades carnais. No entanto, era difícil não olhar, ele tivera aquela mulher em seus braços e fizera amor com ela com uma paixão agressiva que não se lembrava de já ter vivido com nenhuma das mulheres com quem se deitara antes.

- Ah, rambina, você é linda... – ele murmurou tocando o rosto dela com ternura. – É pena que viva querendo me matar...

Ana começou a tossir de repente e seu corpo inteiro foi sacudido pelo acesso de tosse, Sawyer a segurou, tentando ajudá-la. Mas assim que conseguiu recuperar-se um pouco da crise, ela sussurrou:

- É só uma mulher ficar desacordada que logo aparece um homem para se aproveitar. Onde estão minhas calças? – os olhos dela estavam semicerrados, a voz ainda mais rouca que seu timbre normal, mas havia um tom de diversão em suas palavras.

- Hey, você está acordada, _Chica_!- exclamou Sawyer, aliviado por vê-la acordada. – Eu pensei que fosse ter de te carregar nas costas até a Orquídea.

Ela deu mais uma tossida, ainda mais forte que a anterior. Seu corpo foi sacudido novamente.

- Tenta prender a respiração... – pediu ele segurando-a pelos ombros com delicadeza. Ana-Lucia concentrou-se e conseguiu conter o espasmo de tosse mais uma vez. Porém, sua garganta ardia e ela sentia muita sede.

- Água... – ela pediu com um gemido.

Sawyer foi rapidamente lá fora e conseguiu um pouco de água de coco com Locke que colocou o líquido na garrafinha plástica da Ajira que eles tinham encontrado no antigo acampamento deles. Voltou depressa e ajudou Ana-Lucia a beber. Ela bebeu em pequenos goles a água adocicada até que a queimação em sua garganta devido à ingestão de água salgada melhorasse.

- Onde está o Aaron?- perguntou sentando-se na areia e observando o pequeno abrigo que Sawyer tinha construído.

- Ele está bem. Está com a doutora.

- Vá buscá-lo!- ela pediu.

- Não, você precisa descansar. Já disse que ele está bem. Está aquecido, alimentado, aconchegado...

Ana voltou a deitar-se em seu travesseiro úmido e improvisado sem se importar com o fato de que estava sem calças na frente dele.

- Você fez isso?- ela apontou para o teto baixo da pequena barraca, feito de palha.

Sawyer assentiu. Ana piscou os olhos, impressionada.

- Nossa! Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Não muito.- respondeu ele. – Uma hora, talvez uma hora e meia.

- Sem mais clarões?

- Sem mais clarões por enquanto.- garantiu Sawyer. – Você devia terminar de trocar de roupa. Ficar com a roupa molhada vai te fazer tossir de novo.- ele jogou a camisa que Juliet tinha lhe dado nas mãos dela. – Precisa de ajuda? Eu já tinha começado esta tão difícil tarefa.- acrescentou com um sorriso sedutor, mas não esperava pela próxima pergunta de Ana.

- Por que está me ajudando?- ela indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eles não eram exatamente amigos, mas desde que aqueles clarões tinham começado pareciam partilhar de algo que ela ainda não tinha conseguido entender. Amizade? Não. Companheirismo? Talvez. Sobrevivência? Com certeza. Mas havia algo mais. De repente, Ana já não estava achando o cowboy tão irritante assim.

- Porque tenho interesses escusos. - disse Sawyer com sua ironia habitual. – Não faço nada de graça, amor. – Já ouviu falar sobre isso? As notícias nesta ilha correm longe.

Ana sorriu.

- Eu sei. Conheço bem o seu tipo, caipira. Mas pode deixar que eu consigo trocar de roupa sozinha. Ainda não estou morta.

- Tem certeza?- indagou ele abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso, mostrando suas lindas covinhas. Ana apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está bem.- disse ele, vencido. – Eu espero lá fora.

Sawyer engatinhou para fora do abrigo apertado e encontrou Faraday, Miles e Charlotte tentando construir um abrigo para eles, mas não estavam sendo tão bem sucedidos quando ele fora. Juliet assistia à aventura deles rindo, ainda tinha o bebê aquecido e agora adormecido em seus braços.

Locke estava deitado perto dela. Parecia dormir, mas Sawyer sabia que ao menor sinal de perigo o homem estaria de pé pronto para defender o grupo. Ter Locke junto com eles tinha sido uma sorte, Sawyer concluiu.

Ele levantou-se do chão e foi caminhar sozinho até a beira da praia, mais uma vez pensando em Kate, na cena do passado que tinha presenciado na floresta. Era terrível pensar que aquela Kate tão cheia de vida agora já não existia mais. Voltou seus olhos para seu pequeno abrigo. Ana-Lucia, porém, existia e estava ali pertinho dele. Estaria o destino pregando-lhe peças? Talvez Locke tivesse razão.

"Aqui se perde, aqui se ganha."- murmurou ele consigo mesmo.

Caminhou de volta para o abrigo e agachou-se para entrar. No entanto, antes disso, indagou à Ana-Lucia:

- Já posso entrar?- trazia nas mãos uma das frutas que os outros tinham coletado. Pensava em dividir a fruta com ela.

- Pode sim.- respondeu ela colocando sua cabeça para fora do abrigo. – Obrigada por tudo. Eu vou me sentar perto da fogueira com os outros.- apontou para o grupo que já estava começando a desistir de construir o abrigo porque não estava funcionando.

- Como assim?- Sawyer retrucou. – Construí esse abrigo para nós dois.

Ana franziu o cenho.

- Para nós dois?

- Quero dizer... – tentou explicar Sawyer. - ...que você precisa descansar, por isso construí esse abrigo para que ficasse confortável e pensei que podíamos dividi-lo esta noite.- ele mostrou a ela a fruta.

Ana-Lucia sentiu seu estômago roncar e o corpo fraquejar. Talvez ele tivesse razão Ela sentia que mesmo que se forçasse não conseguiria ir a lugar nenhum naquela noite. Mesmo assim, ainda perguntou:

- Tem certeza de que quer dividir o abrigo comigo? Vamos ficar apertados.

- Nós podemos dar um jeito.- disse ele com um sorriso malicioso. – Você sabia que dois corpos podem sim caber no mesmo lugar.

- Você é nojento!- Ana exclamou, mas ajeitou-se dentro do abrigo dando espaço para ele.

Sawyer deitou-se junto dela, tentando dar-lhe espaço também, mas o abrigo era mesmo pequeno e seus corpos se tocavam. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois achou aquela sensação ruim. Estava frio e era bom poder se aquecer um com o outro. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, ambos com dificuldade para dormir. Estavam passando por tanta coisa que a mente ficava agitada e Ana dormira consideravelmente depois de seu quase afogamento.

Com os olhos fixos no texto e ouvindo a respiração suave de Sawyer ao seu lado, ela disse a ele:

- Não pudemos terminar a nossa conversa.

- Que conversa?- Sawyer retrucou sem voltar-se para ela.

- Aquela antes de começarem a atirar em nós...- disse ela, deitando-se de lado para encará-lo. Sawyer acabou fazendo o mesmo. Ana continuou: - ...quando você ia me dizer o que sentiu ao ver Kate de novo.

- Ah, eu não ia dizer nada.- desconversou ele.

- Bom, pra mim foi apenas bizarro, ver a Kate lá ajudando a Claire a dar à luz ao bebê.- falou ela. – Mas sei que foi diferente pra você. Então não acredito que não ia me dizer nada. Por que não me diz agora?

Sawyer voltou seu rosto para o teto novamente e ficou calado por longos minutos. Seu rosto estava contraído, Ana notou. Ele parecia estar travando uma batalha consigo mesmo, ponderando se se abriria com ela ou não. Por fim, ele disse, ainda sem olhar para Ana:

- Foi estranho estar tão perto dela e não poder tocá-la.- ele fez uma pausa. Mas ela nada disse, esperou que ele continuasse falando, prestando bastante atenção. – Se quisesse, eu poderia ter aparecido e falado com ela.

- E por que não fez isso?- Ana-Lucia questionou.

- O que está feito, está feito, Lulu!- Sawyer respondeu, resignado.

Ele voltou-se novamente para ela, mas dessa vez seus olhos assumiram um tom de preocupação.

- Ana-Lucia...

- O que foi?- ela indagou achando estranha súbita mudança no tom de voz dele. Ele apontou para seu rosto, parcialmente iluminado pela luz da fogueira interna que ele havia feito. Ana sentiu um líquido pegajoso escorrendo de seu nariz, acompanhado da ardência que ela já estava sentindo desde que fora retirada da água.

Instintivamente ela tocou o sangue que escorria tentando limpá-lo. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente em um protesto silencioso pelo que estava acontecendo, pela terrível ameaça de morte que estavam sofrendo por causa da loucura temporal naquela ilha.

- Gente, venham dar uma olhada nisso!

Eles ouviram a voz de Charlotte do lado de fora e se levantaram de imediato. Lá fora, a arqueólogo parecia ter encontrado alguma coisa. Todos a seguiram para não muito longe do pequeno acampamento que tinham montado, embora o abrigo que estavam tentando construir estivesse longe de ser habitável.

Quando o grupo inteiro se aglomerou ao redor de Charlotte, eles viram algo que não tinham notado antes, mesmo estando tão próximos. A praia estava repleta de destroços, aparentemente de um naufrágio, diversos objetos pessoais, entre eles um livro escrito em francês.

- Alguém fala francês?- Locke perguntou.

- Parece que acabou de acontecer.- observou Charlotte.

- Eu estou tão cansada.- murmurou Ana, não querendo se ocupar dos destroços. Pensaria naquilo amanhã se houvesse um amanhã. Ela parou diante de Juliet e acariciou a cabecinha do adormecido Aaron, sorrindo para a médica antes de voltar para o abrigo de Sawyer. Ele a seguiu.

- O que você acha que são aqueles destroços?- perguntou, deitando-se ao lado dela como antes.

Ana deu um sorriso amargo.

- Que importa? Se as coisas continuarem como estão logo todos nós seremos destroços também.

Sawyer deu uma risadinha de escárnio e se aproximou mais dela. Tão próximo que quase poderia se deitar em cima de Ana.

- O que... – ela começou a dizer mas sentiu os lábios dele esmagando os seus em um beijo molhado, porém lento, suave e terno. – Por que isso?- ela conseguiu perguntar depois que ele afastou os lábios.

- Porque ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã.- ele respondeu com sinceridade. – Boa noite, Ana-Lucia.

- Boa noite, James.- ela respondeu, chamando-o pelo verdadeiro nome como ouvira Juliet fazer inúmeras vez. Naquela noite ela não estava irritada com ele como estivera tantas vezes. Sentia nele um amigo. Era um bom começo, pensou, sorrindo antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Continua...


End file.
